Petite Lumire
by Giiovanna
Summary: Rosalie consegue realizar seu sonho de ser mãe, após achar uma menina. Bonnie *como a chamaram* não se lembrava de nada sobre sua vida, e foi recebida calorosamente pelos Cullens
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A garota corria desesperadamente pela rua vazia e escura, parecia que a sorte estava contra ela, pois as luzes estavam todas apagadas pelo bairro todo.

Corria tão rapidamente que quase nem sentiu o impacto do seu corpo se chocando com o chão.

Sua cabeça latejava cada vez mais forte, e quanto mais pedia que aquela dor sumisse e para que aquele monstro horrível nunca a encontra-se ali, mais a dor e o medo aumentavam.

A última coisa que viu antes de entrar na mais profunda escuridão, foi o rosto de uma anjo loira.


	2. Mom?

**Mom?**

Quando abriu os olhos estava em um lugar extremamente claro, olhou a seu redor e viu o rosto da anjo que lhe encontrou

"Olá, sou a Rosalie, teve muita sorte de ter te encontrado pequena"

A anjo falou sorrindo. A garota não se lembrava de nada antes daquele terrível _pesadelo_, nem mesmo seu nome.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Encontrei você jogada no meio da rua, o que tava fazendo na rua tão tarde?"

"Eu tava fugindo do monstro"

"Monstro?"

"É"

"E onde estão seus pais?"

"Devem ainda estar em casa, mas devem tar moltos, por que o monstro era horrível e eu fugi"

"Você..." Rosalie pensou um pouco o que sua família ia pensar "você gostaria que eu fosse sua mãe?"

"Uma nova _mamãe_?"

"Sim, se você quiser"

"Claro, adoraria ter uma nova mãe, e principalmente uma anja como você"

Rosalie abriu o maior sorriso de sua vida, abraçou a menina e cantarolou até ela pegar no sono.

Foi até a cozinha preparar uma refeição para a sua mais nova _filha_. Quando o restante dos Cullens chegara em casa, Alice chegou gritando

"Rooose, deixa que eu levo, explique para eles"

"Brigada Alice"

Alice subiu as escadas e lhe entregou a sua comida, e ficou conversando com a menina.

"Bom, o que tem para nos falar Rose?"

Carlisle fez a pergunta que todos queria fazer.

"Eu vou ser Mãe!"


	3. The New Cullen

_"Bom, o que tem para nos falar Rose?"_

_Carlisle fez a pergunta que todos queria fazer._

_"Eu vou ser Mãe!"

* * *

_

**A Nova Cullen**

Todos ficaram atônitos, o primeiro a sorrir foi Emmett

"Isso quer dizer que vou ser pai?"

"Sim Ursão *o*"

Carlisle, Rose e Emmett foram até o escritório conversar, enquanto Bella e Edward levavam Renesmee para o chalé, Esme e Jasper foram fazer companhia a Alice e _a nova Cullen_ no quarto.

"Vocês dois sabem a grande responsabilidade que vai ser cuidar de uma criança?"

"Sim Carlisle, e estou disposta a fazer isso"

"Bom, só não a deiche muito perto do Emmett"

"EI!"

Emmett gritou indignado

"SUSAUHUASUAUAHSUAHUHSHUASUH"

Rosalie e Carlisle quase caiam da cadeira de tanto rir, ao observar sua filha Carlisle percebeu que seu humor estava ótimo, nunca a virá tão feliz em toda sua existência

"Calma ursão..."

"Bom e já pensaram em um nome?"

"Não... mas já pensei em alguns, vou ver se ela gosta de minhas idéias"

"Ótimo, então vamos conhecer a garota"

Quando os três chegaram no quarto havia muitas risadas, Alice estava fazendo com a pequena um desfile com suas roupas, e esta fazia caras e bocas para todos enquanto _desfilava_ pelo quarto

"Então, se divertindo com sua nova família?"

"SIM MAMÂE!"

Todos se assustaram com a animação da menina ao ver Rose

"Bom, vamos escolher seu nome para poder te apresentar oficialmente para todos"

"Sim =D"

Depois de uma lista enorme de nomes finalmente encontraram um que finalmente agradará a menina

"Então se chamará _Bonnie Hale Cullen_"

Depois de um tempo a menina caiu no sono, e soube que finalmente seria feliz, aquele aperto no peito que tinha enquanto corria, havia sumido, aquela sensação de que tudo estaria acabado num piscar de olhos, desapareceu por completo. E soube que a eternidade ao lado se sua família completamente estranha e anormal, seria perfeita, pois finalmente sentiu que tinha achado seu lugar neste mundo.

Rose admirava sua nova filha dormindo e imaginava o que ela sonhava, sentia que aquela linda menina, _sua_ Bonnie, nasceu para realizar seu sonho de ser mãe, de poder finalmente viver a eternidade em paz e com uma felicidade nunca antes esperimentada. Pois ser mãe não era simplesmente amar, e sim dar uma parte de seu coração para que sua garotinha pudesse ser feliz.

E com a _nova Cullen_ adormecida, tudo foi se encaixando.


	4. Time

_E com a nova Cullen adormecida, tudo foi se encaixando._

* * *

**Tempo**

Bonnie sabia do segredo da família, e pretendia se tornar um deles algum dia. Nessie se tornara sua melhor amiga, sempre a acompanhava em suas travessuras.

O que impressionou a todos de inicio foi a inteligência da menina, com 10 anos ela criou um robô como mascote para ela e Nessie, já que não podia haver bichinhos naquela casa.

Elas o chamaram de Dinobô, era um pequeno dinossauro verde que agia como um cachorro, brincava, e fazia tudo o que um computador ultramoderno pode fazer.

O mesmo pesadelo a assombrava toda noite, ela corria sempre na escuridão e caia, mas ao contrário da realidade Rosalie nunca chegava a lhe encontrar. Edward passou a cuidar dos sonhos da sobrinha, e depois de alguns meses o pesadelo sumiu.

Como Nessie crescia rapidamente, aparentava ter a mesma idade de Bonnie, estava sempre juntas brincando, só se separavam para Nessie caçar, dormiam sempre uma no quarto da outra.

Quando os Cullens se mudaram novamente, as meninas resolveram dividir o quarto, o quarto delas era metade rosa e metade roxa, a caro favorita de cada uma. Nessie dormia na parte roxa e Bonnie na parte Rosa.

Começaram a frequentar o primário, já que Renesmee crescia cada vez menos. Bonnie sempre manteve suas notas muito acima da média. Nessie só tinha dificuldade em biologia, o que seus pais achavam uma ironia do destino.

Carlisle depois de procurar em todos os hospitais e cartórios a procura da certidão de Bonnie, achou no hospital de Port Angeles um documento de quando ela teve um virose, seu real nome era Luna Murphy, seu aniversário era no dia 31 de outubro.

Bonnie não deu muita importância a seu nome, só ria descontroladamente da data de seu aniversário quando Carlisle lhe mostrou o documento.

Sua primeira festa de aniversário foi quando já tinha 13 anos, foi uma festa muito grande, para todos seus colegas. Tinha absolutamente tudo, Alice criava as mais divertidas atividades para as crianças fazerem. E pela primeira vez Bonnie se sentiu extremamente cansada, e capotou em sua cama.

Se sentia a garota mais feliz do mundo pela família que tinha, só não gostava do fato de ter de ficar se mudando, durante toda a viajem até o Alasca ela e Renesmee cantaram vário tipos de música, jogaram vários jogos.

Bonnie começava ali no Alasca como se fosse uma nova aventura, pois todo esse branco a deixava tonta. Desta vez cada uma das garotas teve seu próprio quarto.

E no dia seguinte seria o primeiro dia de aula, mesmo tendo 17 anos na cara e já tendo ido de ponta a ponta dos EUA, sentia que dessa vez seria diferente.


	5. Again, first day

_E no dia seguinte seria o primeiro dia de aula, mesmo tendo 17 anos na cara e já tendo ido de ponta a ponta dos EUA, sentia que dessa vez seria diferente._

_

* * *

_

** De Novo, O Primeiro Dia De Aula**

Acordei sentindo aquela típica sensação do estranho, aquela que eu sempre tinha antes no _primeiro dia de aula._

Vesti a primeira coisa que vi, desci as escadas o mais lento possível, pô qualé ainda to com sono ¬¬", e sentei no balcão da cozinha para tomar o café. Do nada havia surgido uma Nessie ultra-sorridente.

"Bom dia priminha linda *o*"

Meldeus, as vezes o sorriso dessa menina me assusta O.O

"Bom dia Nessie, acordou de bom humor hoje?"

"Siim, vamos ter aula *o*"

"Ta e dês de quando isso é motivo de felicidade?"

"É que eu to com um pressentimento de que algo muuito bom vá acontecer aqui :D"

Ela deu um dos seus sorrisos enormes

MEDO O.O

Sério, que guria do demo, pegou uma maçã e subiu pra terminar de se arrumar. Comi meu café e subi até meu quarto perfeito *-* peguei meu material e bati correndo. (N/A: homenagem a pauletti cunhadinha linda)

"Bonnie, a gente pode ir no meu carro?"

"Neeem vamo"

"Por que?"

"Porque o seu carrinho liindo é chamativo demais, e eu quero ser discreta ao chegar no colégio dessa vez"

"Ta ='("

"Neem faz manhã"

Chegamos na escola rapidin, sim né é meu possanti *o* quando saímos do carro, como sempre, todos olharam pra cá.

E eu ainda me pergunto, é o meu cabelo rosa ou a beleza estonteante da Renesmee? Prefiro acreditar que é por ela.

Fomos a secretaria, pegamos nossos horários, e como sempre eram idênticos, menos biologia que ela taria sozinha enquanto eu teria aula de história.

"Ai meus deuses do Olimpo, olha quanto homi lindo *o*"

"Nessie?"

"Oi?"

"Menos BEEEM menos, oks, mas e o Jake...sabe?"

"Juuura que ele vai dar bola pra mim"

A não carinha de choro NÃO!!!!

"Claro que vai linda. Só tenha paciência"

Já fazia uns meses que Renesmee começou a gostar do Jake, eu já sabia da história tooda de impressão mesmo, mas ela não. E ele tava meio afastada dela, porque ela tinha fama de mó pegadora na outra escola. JUURO de pezinho junto que o tio Ed não sabe.

Eu também, sempre tive meus momentos, mas ninguém nunca chamou minha atenção de verdade. Buenas, vamos a aulinha de matemática.

A manhã passou zunindo por nós, e nem abano. Estávamos indo pro refeitório achar uma mesa e comer.

Nessie tinha feito uns amiguinhos na aula de biologia, e eu como seempre muuito tímida *mentira* não falei com ninguém =D

Sentamos com eles, e até que curti um pouquinho, e tinha um gatinho lindo *-* mas sô muita areia pra pázinha de areia dele. (N/A:filha da rose nhe suhsuausash)

O gatinho muso, leia-se Brian, me acompanhou até a sala de espanhol, enquanto Nessie e suas novas BFF iam no banheiro.

"Então boneca, se mudou a quanto tempo?"

"Ummm, foi a umas semanas"

"Mas não ti vi pela cidade"

"Eu não si muito, sabe mudança, coisas pra arrumar"

"Ummm"

Depois disso, silêncio eterno... mintira, conversamos como se fossemos velhos amigos. Ele continuava me chamando de boneca ¬¬" depois quando reclamei viro Boo, aff ninguém merece.

"Pessoinhas lindas chegaaaamos"

"Ignorem a animação da Nessie, ela vai sair com as novas BFFs dela"

Silêncio.....

"WOW há gente neste covil de vampiros?"

"Pô Nessie, se pucho agora, to até impressionada com a tua criatividade"

"Pô, valeu (Y)"

"Pois não"

Subimos e olhamos em todos os quartos, fui olhar na cozinha enquanto ela foi ao sótão, e tinha um bilhete ¬¬"

E eu revirei a casa por um bilhete na geladeira ¬¬"

"Pô sacanagem, OOOO NESSIE VEM CÁ!"

"Que foi?"

"Mira esto"

Entreguei o bilhete e ela leu em voz alta

"Meninas, todos saímos..."

"E acho q deduzi isso sozinha sabe"

Nessie me olhou com a típica cara: Não me interrompe grossa!

"Alice, Rose e Esme foram ao shopping. Carlisle está no hospital. Emmett e Jasper foram ao cinema. E eu e Edward fomos passear a toa pela cidade. Qualquer problema liguem. Beijos Bella e Cullens"

"Ta Bonnie, nem vem mais reclamar, você sai comigo"

"Neem vo"

"Poooorque?"

"Porque não to a fim, vai você"

"Mas eu não quero te deixar sozinha"

"Então fica fiá"

OMG Aquele olhar NÃAAO !

"Poor favoor Bonniezinha *o*"

Quem deixou essa criatura perto da Alice O.O

"Nem vem Nessie"

"Vem comigo"

A doida agarrou o meu braço e começo a pular do meu lado

"Ta bom eu saio com as tuas BFF"

"Vivaaa"


	6. Jake

_A doida agarrou o meu braço e começo a pular do meu lado_

_"Ta bom eu saio com as tuas BFF"_

_"Vivaaa"

* * *

_

**Jake?**

Adivinhem o que eu estou fazendo neste momento?

Estou na maior tortura da minha vida, já não bastava minha mãe, Alice e Nessie, agora tinha as BFFs da Nessie correndo feito loucas de um lado pra outro da loja.

Realmente, só a tia Bella me compreende

"Bonnie, flor, não vai experimentar nada?"

"Não, já tenho roupas suficientes pra uma vida"

"Não liguem meninas, é seeempre assim"

Nessie me deu um olhar mortal e me enviou seu pensamento

_Pelo amor dos deuses do olimpo, não fica aí com essa cara de enterro!_

E logo em seguida a imagem de eu sorrindo com elas e comprando roupas. Balancei a cabeça negando.

"Meninas, vou até a praça de alimentação"

Ninguém me respondeu, então resolvi sair mesmo.

Comprei um milkshake, e voltei para a loja, chegando lá tavam as loucas no caixa.

"Voltei"

"Bonnie, da próxima você vai ter de comprar algo"

"Claro Nessie..."

Largamos as paty em casa e fomos para a nossa. E tava tudo ligado, ou seja, família em casa.

Entrei, jantei e fui direto pro meu quarto ligar o meu notebook. Logo, logo uma janelinha subiu

_Brian diz: __Oi boneca ;]_

_Bonnie diz: __Oi brian :D_

_Brian diz: __o que fazes?_

_Bonnie diz: __no momento nada_

_Brian: __desculpe boneca, tenho que ir beijos_

_Bonnie diz:__ bjbj_

Ta né, continuei fuxicando na Internet até outro ser me incher no MSN

_Nessie *o* diz: __vem aqui URGENTE_

_Bonnie diz: __já vo ;*_

Vamos ver o que a criatura quer.... Cheguei no quarto, e vi a criança jogada na cama rindo feito louca

Eu ein O.O

"O que você quer Nessie?"

"O Jake entrou *o*"

"E..."

Finalmente um babado que preste

"E ele ta chegando aqui amanhã *o*"

Começamos a pular feito dois coelhinhos felizes, até a vovó entrar aqui e nos mandar dormir.

Dormi feito um anjinho, aiai. Droga, tem aula ¬¬"

Botei uma blusa de manga 3/4 branca, com um lenço xadrez, preto com rosa, uma jeans normal e mel All Star rosa e desci pra tomar meu café.

Nessie estava muito radiante, concordei de ir com ela até o aeroporto pegar o _amor da vida dela_, só falta eles saberem que amam um ao outro igualmente. E pra isso tenho planos (6)

E rumamos pra mais um dia de tortura, mentira, foi divertido até :D menos a parte que Renesmee e o grupo de patrícinhas, ou como eu chamei GP, ficaram discutindo sobre a importância da cutícula ¬¬"

Ta eu tenho meu lado _menininha _sim, só que eu prefiro do meu jeitinho. Sempre joguei todos os jogos com meu pai, aprendi a tocar violão com o tiu Ed, também tenho meu estilo próprio, e minha cor favorita é rosa, pra alívio da minha mãe.

Dirigindo para o aeroporto, vou arranjar um segundo nome agora, vou me chamar Bonnie Castiçal Hale Cullen ¬¬". Tatatatata eu sei que eles nem tem nada ainda, mas já fico imaginando os olhinhos brilhando quando virem um o outro. Aiii q liindo *o*

Surtei agora O.O dei uma de Alice *treme*

Já tava me irritando com essa coisinha quicando aqui do meu lado. Meldeus nunca a vi assim

"Nessie pelo amor dos deuses do olimpo, se controle"

Acho que você deve ter percebido a mania de deuses do olimpo nhe. È que eu e a Nessie somos facinadas pela cultura grega, aí pego xD, ta mas agora deu de "Hora Educativa".

"Não consi..... JAKE =D"

E lá se foi o último fiu que eu tinha de esperança que ela ainda batesse bem da cabeça. Sim com uma família como a nossa, a mente fica prejudicada, e infelizmente os danos são 100% permanentes.

"Ta paro de agarração, se o tio Ed vê isso eu morro"

"Oi pra você também Bonnie"

"Olá Jacob"

Depois de tooda aquela baboseira de "eu to com saudades" "eu também tava" e blábláblá, conseguimos se mandar dali.

"Eiii a alegria dessa casa voltou pessoas"

A primeira a aparecer foi minha mãe

"NÃO eu estava tão feliz com o ar fresco"

"Tia Rose, não precisa exagera também nhe ¬¬"

"Minha pequena Nessie, não me venho com histórias para boi dormir, eu vou me retirar e tentar respirar o último ar puro que esta casa vai ter"

Dramática ao extremo, depois não me pergunte o porque de eu dizer que o dano é permanente. Porque é um pior que o outro, minha mãe é super dramática, tia Alice é elétrica, meu pai é mais criança que a Renesmee, tio Ed é suuper chato e neurótico, tio Jasper é toodo sentimental, Vovô sempre muuito calmo e compreensível, Vovó e amável as vezes até de mais, Nessie é uma mistura de todo mundo. Acho que só a tia Bella é um pouco normal.

E tem eu é claro, eu só a única normal lá. Mentira, sô pior que todos juntos, por isso o dano é permanente (6

O meu plano agora é arranjar um jeito se juntar o casalzinho s2s2 forever *o*


	7. Playing The Cupid

_O meu plano agora é arranjar um jeito se juntar o casalzinho s2s2 forever *o*

* * *

_

**Bancando o Cupido**

Aleluia senhor é sábado :D e também é o dia de colocar meu plano em prática.

Primeiro vo falar com a Alice, depois com a Bellita, e aí o plano começa (6), desci as escadas atrás de uma das duas

"Estamos aqui Bonnie"

Adivinha?

"Tia Alice, Tia Bells... preciso de ajuda."

"Sabemos, tu quer juntar o casal cabeça dura né?"

'Sim, me ajudam?"

"Claro"

Passamos o sábado planejando como iríamos juntar os dois. Eu iria no cinema com a Nessie, e Bella ia pedir pra Jake encontrar ela no cinema, só que ela não vai tar lá ;D

"Nessie!!!! Acorda menina, nós vamos no cinema!"

"Não incomoda Boo...."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NEM VEM TU TAMBÉM COM ESSE BOO!!!"

Com esse grito histérico ela acordou rapidinho, deu um pulo e sentou na cama me olhando de olhos arregalados.

"AGORA LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA DAÍ SE ARRUMA E VAMOS!"

"Nem café posso tomar?"

"NÃO"

"ok"

E ela zuniu pro banheiro provavelmente quase fazendo nas calças de medo AUHUHSHUASUHHUASUH sou muuuuito má quando quero (6

Mas ela vai me agradecer por tirar ela dessa cama ;]

Fomos em direção a Port Angeles, a primeira parada foi uma lanchonete, aquela cara de fome tava me irritando.

Depois de devidamente alimentadas ficamos zanzando pela cidade esperando tia Bella me mandar uma mensagem, fizemos até compras.

Era depois do almoço quando recebi uma mensagem.

"Nessie, vai lá comprando os ingressos que eu vou levar isso aqui pro carro"

"Tuudo bem"

E ela foi inocentemente em direção a bilheteria, guardei as compras para o porta-malas e voltei para o cinema. Nos sentamos nos melhores lugares, vi Jacob e Bella entrando e resolvi sair dali.

"Vou no banheiro..."

"Eu vou com você" NÃO

"Neem vem, quer perder os lugares?"

Saí o mais rápido que pude e puxei Bella pelo braço.

POV Nessie

Bonnie saiu e eu a segui com o olhar, e então eu o vi

Ai meus deuses do olimpo como ele é perfeito *o*

Acenei para ele me ver, e ele viu *-*

"Oi Nessie, o que faz aqui?"

"Vim dar um passeio com a Bonnie, mas ela foi no banheiro"

"Humm..."

"E você?"

"Eu vim com a sua mãe, pra ajudar ela a escolher um presente de aniversário de casamento"

"Mas porque ela não chamou a Alice?"

"Quem lê mentes é seu pai, não eu"

O filme começou e nada da Bonnie aparecer, CADÊ AQUELA COISA ? ¬¬"

O bom é que eu to sozinha com o Jake *-* ele tinha a mão em cima do braço da cadeira, e ela tava virada pra cima meio aberta, esperando como uma armadilha de urso pela minha mão (N/A: irônico, não?).

Coloquei o mais distraidamente minha mão ali, ou pelo menos tentei, e no momento que elas se tocaram a corrente elétrica, que minha mãe me contou que passava pelo seu corpo toda vez que tocava meu pai, a tão famosa corrente elétrica passou por todo meu corpo me fazendo sorrir no mesmo instante.

Pela minha visão periférica o vi sorrir também.

**POV Bonnie**

Eu e tia Bella ficamos zanzando por Port Angeles até dar a hora de acabar o filme.

Quando chegamos lá todos estava saindo da sessão, fui andando até meu carro pra esperar eles, e esbarrei em alguém.

Dois braços fortes e quentes me seguraram, e quando finalmente pude fixar meus olhos em algo, fixei na melhor coisa que podia, duas orbes cor de mel me fitavam intensamente.

E quando aqueles lindos olhos cor de mel cruzaram com os meus, perdi -literalmente- meu chão.


	8. This is it, Let go, Breathe

E quando aqueles lindos olhos cor de mel cruzaram com os meus, perdi -literalmente- meu chão.

This is it...Let go...Breathe

Não sei como, mas aqueles olhos me prenderam de um jeito inimaginável, como se ele tivesse dizendo para ficar ali encarando, que ele não ligava. Ficamos nos encarando o que pareceu horas.

"Você ta bem?" o deus do olimpo perguntou e eu quase desmaiei

"S-s-sim"

**Eu TINHA que gaguejar? ¬¬"**

Ele rio, e que risada linda *-*

"Ta bom, a propósito, sou Will Ateara"

"Prazer, Bonnie Cullen"

E voltamos a nos encarar ficando em silêncio, até meu nome ser chamado ao longe.

"Bonnie! Vamos, ainda vamos jogar basebol hoje" Tia Bella gritou

"Tuudo bem" respondi e virei novamente para o deus do olimpo "bom, então nos barramos por aí"

"Claro" ele foi embora piscando para mim *-* MORRI

Fui em direção ao carro quase que flutuando, o caminho todo foi silencioso, até o casal darem uma de curiosos.

"O Bonnie, quem era aquele cara?" Jacob perguntou

"Boonie, quem era aquele deus do olimpo?" Nessie perguntou ao mesmo tempo, e Jake deu um olhar furioso pra ela, que corou automaticamente.

"Eu esbarrei nele"

"Só? Nem um oi, ou telefone?" Renesmee é a pessoa mais curiosa desse planeta, mas depois que ela disse me toquei de que era uma estúpida

**POOOORQUE EU NÃO PEGUEI O TELEFONE DO DEUS DO OLIMPO? ¬¬"**

"Não, ele só me disse seu nome, acho que era... Will Ateara"

"Atera? Jake o Quil tem irmãos ou parentes?" Tia Bella se intrometeu também, isso já viro uma suruba ¬¬"

"Não sei, mas deve ser o primo dele, que pelo o que ele me disse, mora aqui"

"Jacob vai a merda, tu conhecia um deus do olimpo como aquele e nem apresentar apresenta, vai se f..."

"Bonnie Hale Cullen" Tia Bella me repreendeu

"Desculpa"

"Eu não apresentei porque eu nunca falei com a criatura" Jacob falou

"Tatatatata" já tava me irritando com o idiota do Jacob "mas você deveria falar com ele, já que ele é primo do seu amigo, e conseguir o telefone dele pra mim, o que você acha?"

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia" é um lobo ou um rato?

"Jake, faz isso" Nessie deu aquele olhar de Alice pra ele

"Ta bom, mas só porque a Nessie pediu"

"AEAEAEAE" peguei meu celular na bolsa "ta agora liga pro seu amigo aí e arranja o telefone do _meu_ gatinho"

Suspirou derrotado e telefonou pro amiguinho dele, salvou o telefone no meu celular e quando chegamos em casa só deu tempo de dizer

"Quem pensar ou falar nisso morre"

"Porque?" o Jake é anta ou o que?

"Porque o pai da Nessie lê mentes e é um pai ciumento, e meu pai não é surdo não"

"A ta..."

Não deu dois segundos e meu pai já tava na porta, com certeza querendo saber do que nós estávamos falando

"O que tem a minha ilus....ilus..." não disse que ele queria saber

"Ilustre?" Nessie tentou ajudar

"Isso, ilustre. O que tem a minha ilus..tre pessoa?"

"Nada paizinho, só tava falando que o meu pai é muuuito melhor que o morde-fronhas" sorry tio Ed. Meu pai começou a rir.

"O Bonnie? Como é que é?" Ixe salve-se quem puder, Renesmee Cullen vai explodir, brincadeira, mas quando ela fica com raiva...sai de baixo!

"Vem vamos nos arrumar que eu te explico tuudo" e mais baixo pra ter certeza que ela viria "...e te dou os detalhes do gatinho"

"VAMO SE EMBORA!" saiu me puxando escada acima, como uma louca desvairada, tava com muuito medo, parecia a tia Alice numa liquidação

"Ta me conta tuudo menine" Como é que é?

"Como é que é? Ah esquece, primeiro QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM A MINHA PRIMA?"

"Nada, sou eu dã" e fez a típica cara 'olha pra mim e comprova'

"Aff, não era isso que eu queria dizer, é que tu veio tão rápido"

"Dá pra parar com a enrolação e me explica tuudo"

"Ta olha, eu fiz aquilo pro meu papi e pro seu não desconfiarem de nada, sacas?" ela balançou a cabeça "e sobre o gatinho, lindo e maravilhoso, menine tu nem imagina aqueles olhos derretem qualquer um. E eu já tenho um plano pra me encontrar com ele, quer dizer, ligar pra ele"

"E qual seria?"

"Bom, o aniversário do Jake é semana que vem, e eu vou ligar pra ele, quando ele atender vou dizer que foi engano que queria falar com o primo dele. Mas pra dar certo, TU vai pedir pro Jake falar com o Quil"

"Falar com o Quil pra que?" as vezes me pergunto se não trocaram a gente de pais, OBVIO que não, meu pai é perfeito, não quero o morde-fronhas

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"

"Oie?" babaca

"Tu tem algo que preste dentro dessa cabecinha? Não responde. Pro Quil não dar com a língua nos dentes e dizer que foi ele que deu o numero pro Jake, entendeu?"

"Agoora sim, madame"

"Tudo bem, vamos nos arrumar logo, daqui a pouco desconfiam de algo"

"Como o que?"

"Que fomos sequestradas por aliens que clonaram a mente da tia Alice e colocaram nas nossas cabeças"

"Não entendi..."

"Zeus, me ajuda" disse olhando pra cima

"Bonnie?" ela me perguntou confusa

"Oie?" fiz minha melhor cara de Alice

"Zeus não mora no teu teto, ou no quarto dos meus pais" Meldeus o.o

"Tatatatata, esquece, vamos"

Nos arrumamos em tempo recorde, todos usávamos o típico uniforme Cullen, camisas de flanela, claro que a minha era rosa, e a da Nessie era lilás. O jogo foi normal, mas eu sou só a juíza, é minha gente a humana idiota fica parada olhando todos se divertirem, antes era a tia Bella que ficava no meu lugar, mas ela é uma _deles_ agora. Não que eu a culpe, mas é meio chato ser a única impotente nessa família. Não sei como nem quando, mas peguei no sono durante o jogo, e sonhei com o _meu_ gatinho. Papi liiindu vai me matar amanhã, afinal, eu dormi durante um jogo, ou como ele chama, a "demonstração de poder do super Emmett".


	9. Happy BDay

Não sei como nem quando, mas peguei no sono durante o jogo, e sonhei com o _meu_ gatinho. Papi liiindu vai me matar amanhã, afinal, eu dormi durante um jogo, ou como ele chama, a "demonstração de poder do super Emmett".

Happy B-Day

Acordei no meu belíssimo quarto, com dois orbes chocolate me encarando de um jeito, bem... Alice

"Ô mina, saí de cima de mim!" ela saiu e continuou me olhando e me metendo medo "ta agora, que caquinha tu ta fazendo aqui?"

"Hoje é domingo, flor" ela constatou o óbvio

"E..."

"E que vamos começar os preparativos pra festa do _meu_ Jake" eita povo possessivo

"Ta, e desde quando ele é teu?"

"Desde que eu disse que ele era, oras. Agora levanta a buzanfa daí, que temos muuuitos telefonemas pra fazer" viro pra mim com um olhar demoníaco "e um em especial"

"Ta, mas só que não posso ligar pra ele"

"Porque?"

"Alguém falo com o Quil?Não, então n..."

"Para tuudo, o Jake ligo pra ele explicando tudo, menos a parte da festa, óbvio"

"Ta então vamos começar"

Passamos a tarde tooda nessa função -era mais de meio dia quando a monstrinha me acordou- deixamos o nome do _meu_ gatinho por último, porcaria! To ficando possessiva também. Digitei o último número e fiquei olhando

**AI MEU ZEUS**

Quem é você e o que fez comigo?

"Bonnie?" Nessie chamava, mas eu estava em um conflito interno, eu ligava? Não? "Não vai ligar?"

"Não sei..." disse incerta "vai que ele perceba que é uma armação e desliga na minha cara?"

"Pera um pouco! Bonnie Hale Cullen ta com medo de levar um fora?! CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA! CADÊ O VOVÔ?"

"Para de gritar guria louca!"

"Mas é sério, tu nunca teve medo de garotos, e agora tu ta aí, toda borrada, nem consegue apertar a merda do botãozinho verde" me olhou com uma cara de deboche "se não consegue fazer, eu faço"

Depois disso apertou o botão verde do meu celular e começou a chamar. Uma, duas, três, quando foi dar a quarta atenderam

"Alô?" a voz do outro lado disse "Alo?"

"Fala com ele!" sussurrou pra mim, respirei fundo e coloquei o celular no ouvido e falei

"Alô, é... poderia falar com o Quil?" eu e Nessie cruzamos os dedos

"Aqui é o Will, o primo dele"

"Ah... desculpa, é que tinha só esse número na agenda"

"Eu posso ligar pra ele, ou se preferir te passo o número"

"Não precisa se incomodar, eu mesma ligo"

"Ta bom, deixa só eu achar. Alias, quem fala?" congelei

"É a Bonnie"

"Bonnie, Bonnie Cullen?"

"É, porque?" _finge que não sabe de nada_

"Olha que coincidência, não foi contigo que eu esbarrei ontem, no shopping, perto do cinema? Ta aqui achei, o número é ****-****"

"Ba, pior! Bom obrigada!"

"Então até outro dia, tchau"

"Obrigada pela ajuda, tchau"

Ainda fiquei com o celular no ouvido por mais alguns segundos. Respirei fundo mais uma vez naquela noite e olhei pra a guria que chamo de prima

"Morreu? Perdeu um braço? Caiu as pernas?" senhoras e senhores, o sarcasmo cortante de Renesmee Cullen está presente

"Mina, tu é meia vampira, tu com certeza tu escutou, não é mesmo?

"Tatatatata, nem enche"

Voltamos a planejar a festa, mas a parte de _como_ fazer a surpresa tava difícil. Então Tia Alice –lê-se rainha das festas- subiu para nos ajudar, e passamos o resto do domingo nisso. Ficou resolvido que a festa ia ser quarta, e Nessie ia levar o Jake no parque de diversões alegando que aquele era o seu presente. Mas a guria fico com medo que estragasse tudo, e me convenceu a ir junto.

No dia seguinte, tava eu sozinha na nossa mesa, pois o meu professor tinha me liberado mais cedo. Tava brincando no celular da Nessie que ela deixou dentro do carro, bem feliz, bem bela, bem linda, bem absoluta, bem...

**TA CHEEEEGA! **

"Bonnie Cullen" olhei pra voz que me chamava, era ele *-*, o _meu_ gatinho, Will Ateara.

"Will Ateara" ele sentou no meu lado "o que te traz aqui, além do obvio?"

"Bom o professor me tirou da sala, eu tava dormindo" já gostei mais dele "consegui falar com o Quil?"

"Consegui, obrigada pela ajuda" dei o meu sorriso que sempre usava pra conquistar gatinhos

"E posso saber o porque de querer falar com meu primo?"

"É que o amigo dele, Jake, ta de aniversário quarta, e eu e minha prima vamos fazer uma festinha surpresa, pode ir também se quiser"

"Se você estiver até no inferno eu lhe acompanho" ZEUS! Hiper ventilei aqui –babalitros- "Mas essa sua prima, gosta dele né?"

"Hã?" como ele sabia? "Como tu sabe?"

"Da pra ver no jeito que eles se olham" e apontou com a cabeça pro casal que vinha na nossa direção

"É"

"Olá Bonnie, olá gatinho que não sei quem é" Renesmee chegou de bom humor, pra variar

"Oi, Nessie e Jake, esse é o Will"

"Olá" até aqui tuudo bem, continuamos a conversar, até que Nessie coloca a mão no meu braço e passa o seu pensamento

_Olha, vo falar do parque agora, e vo te dar uma deixa pra convidar o gatinho lindo ali ook_

Balancei a cabeça e continuei conversando

"Zeus!" Nessie falou um pouco mais alto interrompendo a conversa, colocando a mão na testa teatralmente "Que dia é hoje? Bonnie cadê o meu celular?"

"Hoje é segunda feira e ta aqui o teu baby roxo" falei entregando

"JAKE, o teu aniversário não é quarta?" Will, que tava partilhando a mesma cara de confusão do cachorro, percebeu o que ela tava fazendo

"Sim" Jake respondeu inocentemente

"Não acredito, ta vamos fazer assim, nós vamos no parque que chegou na cidade, e não quero discussão"

"Tuudo bem monstrinha"

"Nessie? O Will ta incluindo nisso, se não seria muuita falta de educação"

"Ta siim, Will gatinho tu vai junto oks"

"Ô nem esquenta" batei o sinal e eu puxei ele pelo braço

"Tu vai, pelo amor de Zeus, eu não quero agüentar o casal vinte"

"Ta bom, eu vou junto"

"Aiii, brigada *-*" dei um beijo na bochecha dele e saí saltitando em direção a minha aula.

Quando chegamos a droga de parque, só faltou os olhos dos guris brilharem de felicidade. Pareciam duas criancinhas em manhã de natal, queiram andar em tuudo, eu e Nessie só acompanhávamos rindo. A tarde foi bem agradável até, o Jake mesmo sendo aniversariante entregou o bichinho que ele ganhou no tiro ao alvo pra ela, que só não o matou por ser um presente e aniversario dele. Porque? Porque era o suposto monstro do lago ness o bichinho. Até que eles resolveram ir na montanha russa, Jake usou tooodo o seu poder de persuasão na menina pra convencê-la a andar junto, meu pensamento já foi '_isso não vai prestar_'. Mas nós fomos. Eu e Will sentamos no quarto carrinho e Nessie e Jake no de trás, tava tuudo normal, até agora, mas como eu disse não ia prestar.

_Se tu não quiser ver o maior mico da curta vida de Renesmee Cullen pule até o parágrafo da festa surpresa._

Mal o carrinho começou a subir, Nessie começou a gritar feito uma louca demente

"AI MEU ZEUS!!! POORQUE ISSO TA SUBINDO!!!" o carrinho começou a descer "NÓS VAMOS MORRER!!! ESSA MERDA TA CAINDOOOOOO!!! AAAHHHH"

"RENESMEE, CALA ESSA BOCA GURIA!" eu tentava, inutilmente, fazer a mina calar aquele buraco que ela chama de boca

"NEEM A PAU! A GENTE VAI MORRER! PORQUE EU NÃO FIQUEI EM CAS..."

Do nada a mina cala a boca, eu e Will nos olhamos, e depois olhamos pro carrinho de trás e vemos o que? O casal vinte se agarrando, posso até ouvir o coro de aleluia. Nós começamos a rir feito loucos, e quando vemos o brinquedo tinha parado.

"Ta o casal vinte, deu de se agarrar! Se o descobre nem sei o que ele faz" os dois –finalmente- se separaram, e continuamos o nosso passeio "Guria, não ando mais contigo, precisava fazer aquele escândalo todo?"

"Ai não me enche" aff, meu celular vibra no meu bolso, era uma mensagem

De: 

Para: Boneeca

Ta tudo pronto. Bjs 

"Ta eu to cansada, nós vamos pra casa!" olhei pro Will piscando "E ainda mais, eu e Will temos que fazer uma trabalho"

Chegamos em casa, e tava tuudo na mais perfeita calma, abrimos a porta e...

"PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA. MUITA FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA" e um engraçadinho gritou lá no fundo "LITERALMENTE"

"Muuito engraçado Paul" Jake falou "de quem foi a grande idéia?" todos apontaram na nossa direção, e eu resolvi dar uma de louca e apontei pra Nessie

"Obrigada" abraçou ela, mas tenho certeza que ele queria fazer outra coisa (6)

A festa continuou rolando, e adivinha, Will é um lobisomem também, meu pai olhava torto pra ele enquanto a gente dançava, e minha mãe me olhava com uma cara de nojo. Eu sempre ria internamente por causa disso. Depois de alguma horas, todos já tinham ido embora, afinal, amanhã ainda tinha aula. Will disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra me dizer antes de ir embora.

"Ta, fala rápido que meu pai ta de olho"

"Então vou ser o mais rápido possível" balancei a cabeça como um sinal pra ele continuar "Tu sabe que eu sou um lobo, e pela experiência do Jake e da Nessie tu também sabe o que é _imprinting_"

"Sei, mas não to te entendendo...."

"Bom é que, eutiveumaimpressãocontigo" ele falou tão rápido que não deu pra entender

"Cúma?"

"Eu tive uma impressão contigo" depois disso entrei em choque


	10. Crash

"Eu tive uma impressão contigo" depois disso entrei em choque

Crash

(poor favor, abram esse link e deixem a música carregando)

Passou só alguns segundos e alguma coisa quebrou dentro da casa, e me tirou do meu choque momentâneo. Meu pai tava sendo segurado por meus tios e Jake, minha mãe tinha uma expressão furiosa, mas tava mais controlada que papai.

"EU VO CAPA ESSE MULEQUE!" meu pai gritava, olhando com fúria pro Will "ME SOLTA! VO MOSTRAR PRA ELE QUE NÃO PODE TER IMPRESSAO COM A MINHA PRINCESA!"

"Will, vai embora" sussurrei

"Mas..."

"Vai embora" depois disso explodiu em lobo e saiu correndo pela floresta

"VIU, O MULEQUE NÃO AGUENTA NAAADA, TA ATE FUGINDO"

"PARA PAI!" ele finalmente me olhou, sua expressão ficou assustada e depois culpada "PORQUE DIABOS TU FEZ ISSO?" eu chorava e gritava ao mesmo tempo

"Princesa..."

"NÃO FALA COMIGO" olhei seriamente pra ele "TU ACHA QUE PODE VIR AQUI GRITANDO? TU ACHA QUE FOI FÁCIL PRA ELE ME CONTAR ISSO? TU ACHA QUE FOI FÁCIL PARA EU OUVIR ISSO?"

"Bonnie, não fale assim comigo, ainda sou seu pai"

"EU SEI, MAS VOCÊ ME PROMETEU, SEMPRE, QUE NUNCA IA DAR UM ATAQUE DO TIPO DO TIO ED OU DA TIA BELLA. E O QUE TU TA FAZENDO AGORA?" olhei para ele com deboche "Tu ta fazendo o mesmo, dando um ataque ridículo, por acaso tu sabe se isso não foi chocante pra mim, ou se por acaso gostei de saber o porque de já me sentir tão ligada a ele? Tu nem peso nisso, tu só pensa que a tua princesinha ta crescendo e que vou embora, para nunca voltar. Papai... eu nunca, nunca, te abandonaria."

Fui direto para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta, isso não ia impedir ninguém de vir até o meu quarto, qualquer um pode estraçalhar a porta, mas era um aviso. Nem que fosse o Papa ia entrar aqui, eu precisava de tempo, espaço. É muita coisa para uma pessoa só, por mais protetor que meu pai seja, nunca pensei que ele ia dar um surto desses, tipo, o guri não fez nada, neeem teve escolha, simplesmente aconteceu, _eu_ não tive culpa.

Mas isso pelo jeito não muda as coisas.

Eu ia da escola pro quarto, do quarto pra escola. No almoço sentava na rua sozinha, precisava desse tempo. Tinha que digerir a noticia que o _meu_ gatinho teve uma impressão por mim. Quer dizer que toda essa possessão, timidez, insegurança e mudança em tudo, tem a ver com uma mágica louca de lobo? Que eu não tenho escolha em nada, que é ele, e somente ele e ponto, pro resto da minha vida? Ta, com a Nessie e o Jake é bunitinho, mas não consigo imaginar eu desse jeito.

Sempre fui forte e independente, nunca precisei de ninguém, dês de criança sei me virar. E agora eu estou meio que, submissa a alguém, porque eu sei que se não o escolher posso acabar sozinha, ou posso encontrar muuitas decepções até me tocar. Mas meu instinto natural de independência me diz 'não faz isso, não se rebaixe, ele tem que correr aos seus pés' e ao mesmo tempo o bom senso dizia 'tu pode nunca ter uma oportunidade melhor na vida'.

Meus deuses do olimpo ajudem-me, ser ou não ser eis a questão. Submeter-me ou não submeter-me eis a questão.

Já estava começando a ver a minha própria aura, uma aura cinza coberta pela depressão de não pronunciar uma palavra a mais de uma semana, de não ter mais contato com meus amigos, com minha prima, com meus pais. Aposto que tio Jasper está se sentindo inútil e tio Ed ta morrendo de tanto que tenho pensado nessas ultimas semanas.

Já estava quase completando um mês e meio que não pronuncio uma simples palavra, podia ver a preocupação estampada no roto de cada um deles.

POV Nessie

Já não agüentava mais isso, eu quero a minha melhor amiga de volta, subi até o quarto dela, Bonnie estava como sempre sentada na sua cama dedilhando o violão, mas dessa vez ela cantava uma música que tio Emm cantava para acalmá-la quando ela ainda tinha aqueles péssimos pesadelos

Agora que perdi tudo para você,

Você diz que quer começar algo novo,

E isso está partindo meu coração, você está indo embora.

Baby, estou lamentando.

Mas se você quer partir, tome muito cuidado,

Espero que tenha muitas coisas bonitas para vestir,

Mas então muitas coisas bonitas tornam-se ruins lá fora.

Oh baby, baby, é um mundo selvagem,

É difícil atravessar apenas com um sorriso.

Oh baby, baby, é um mundo selvagem,

Sempre me lembrarei de você como uma criança, garota.

Você sabe, eu tenho visto muito do que o mundo pode fazer,

E está partindo meu coração em dois

Pois eu nunca quero te ver triste, garota.

Não seja uma garota má.

Mas se você quer partir, tome muito cuidado,

Espero que faça muitos bons amigos lá fora,

Mas apenas lembre-se, existem muitos ruins e tenha cuidado.

Oh baby, baby, é um mundo selvagem,

É difícil atravessar apenas com um sorriso.

Oh baby, baby, é um mundo selvagem,

Sempre me lembrarei de você como uma criança, garota.

Baby, eu te amo,

Mas se você quiser partir, tome muito cuidado.

Mas apenas lembre-se, existem muitos ruins

Espero que você faça muitos bons amigos lá fora,

E tenha cuidado.

Oh baby, baby, é um mundo selvagem,

É difícil passar apenas com um sorriso.

Oh baby, baby, é um mundo selvagem,

E sempre me lembrarei de você como uma criança, garota.

Comecei a bater palmas e ela virou instantaneamente para mim

"É já estava na hora de tu falar alguma coisa, no caso, cantar"

"Oi pra ti também" respondeu ironicamente "senti sua falta"

"Eu também Boo"

"Bom eu tenho que me desculpar com muita gente não é?"

"Primeiro, com seu pai, depois vá atrás do Will, ele está péssimo"

"Ta booom, onde eles estão?"

"Eu to aqui princesa" tio Emm respondeu entrando no quarto, aproveitei para sair

POV Bonnie

"Desculpa papai, primeiro por gritar contigo, e por ter ignorado a ti e a todos"

"Eu também tenho que me desculpar princesa, eu também fiz errado, não precisava ter explodido daquele jeito" ele parou e olhou para um ponto fixo "e só do imaginar qualquer um colocando um dedo que seja em ti me deixa louco"

"Eu sei, mas algum dia tu vai ter de ceder a alguém" disse brincando "afinal, não serei uma encalhada o resto da minha vida"

"Ta, eu prometo pegar mais leve contigo"

"E eu prometo não ficar perto de ti com namorado algum"

"E também prometo te apoiar, e se quiser namorar esse garoto, não vou interferir"

"Fala sério?" ele balançou a cabeça positivamente "Aiii que lindo papiiii" gritei pulando nele "Você é o melhor pai de todos"

"É eu sou o maioral"

"É sim, pra mim seeempre vai ser"

Eu desci e conversei com toda a minha família, tinha saudades disso, e ficamos assim uma boa parte da manhã e da tarde. A noite saímos todos para 'jantar', o esquema era sempre o seguinte, os vampiros da casa pediam pratos pequenos que depois o Jake comia todos sozinho, e cada uma de nós –Nessie e eu- pedíamos nosso pratos.

A noite estava tri agradável, nunca me diverti tanto com minha família, lá peal meia noite, tava eu e Nessie no meu quarto, conversando sobre muuitas banalidades, falando bobagens e talz. Estávamos as duas deitadas na minha cama olhando para o teto

"Bonnie?" ela me chamou

"Oi?"

"Quando tu vai falar com o Will?"

"Não sei, quem sabe amanhã, ou depois, ou depois"

"Bonnie Cullen"

"Ta boom, falo amanhã com ele, satisfeita?"

"Siim"

Dormimos feito duas pedras, pelo menos eu sim, na manhã seguinte estava me sentindo ótima, como não me sentia a semanas. Quando cheguei no colégio já via ele de longe.

"Vai lá tu consegue, afinal, és uma Cullen" Nessie me encorajava

"Ta bom, la vou eu, sorte pra mim"

"Sorte Boo" Nessie e Jake responderam juntos

Caminhei até meu gatinho e falei

"Oi Will, posso falar contigo?"


	11. Just Yours

Caminhei até meu gatinho e falei

"Oi Will, posso falar contigo?"

Just Yours

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando, eu fui caminhando até o parquinho do colégio e me sentei no balanço e ele sentou em seguida no outro.

"Olha..." comecei a falar "me desculpe por ter gritado contigo naquele dia, e por meu pai ter surtado, e pior ainda, por ter deixado de falar contigo. Mas é que eu fiquei confusa e talz, precisava desse tempo pra pensar"

"Bom, tu teve mais de um mês para pensar nisso, mas eu quero que não importe a tua decisão sempre vou estar te protegendo. Tu querendo ou não" RESPIRA

"Eu decidi que poderia te dar uma chance, mas tu sabe que provavelmente, eu um dia vou me tornar como meus pais"

"Bonnie, isso não me importa no momento, eu só quero saber uma simples coisa"

"O que?"

"Você quer ser minha?" sorri com a pergunta "Minha impressão, minha garota, meu fôlego, meu olhar, meu sorriso, meu sol, minha lua, meu universo, a minha gravidade, aquela que me mantém preso a este chão ao seu lado?" ele disse com um sorriso muuito meigo, e eu estava prestes a chorar

"Eu acho que sempre fui, _apenas sua_" disse sorrindo

Depois disso ele aproximou seu balanço do meu e encostou docemente seus lábios nos meus. E diferente de todos os outros, eu me senti finalmente completa.

Ficamos no parquinho até o sinal para a segunda aula tocar, caminhamos de mãos dadas até a minha aula, onde Will me deixou na porta me dando um selinho antes de ir.

Quando eu entrei na sala percebi que havia esquecido de perguntar. O que ele era meu? Namorado, ficante? Ou qualquer dessas outras coisas loucas?

Nessie já me esperava sentada na nossa mesa, e já começou a me bombardear com perguntas. As vezes me pergunto, pooor que a tia Bella deixou essa mina ficar taaanto tempo com a tia Alice?

"Bonnie, e aí? Se resolveu com ele? Ficaram? Tão namorando? Vamos ter mais um casalzinho feliz pra lista? OMG não me diz que tu terminou com ele..."

"Renesmee cala a boca minaaa!" ela calou finalmente a boca "Primeiro, sim pra me resolver, sim pra ficamos, não sei pra namorando, quem sabe pra do casalzinho e como eu ia terminar com ele se a gente nem tinha naada?"

"Aiii ta, mas como assim não tão namorando?"

"Não tando, ele não pediu nem nada, e eu também esqueci de perguntar"

"Tenso"

"E tu dona Renesmee? Ta namorando com o Jake?"

"Não, mas acho que ele vai me pedir em namoro qualquer dia desses, afinal tu te desligou por taaanto tempo que nem percebeu que a gente ta junto. Claaro que foi bem difícil convencer meu pai a deixar a gente em paz, se tu tivesse lá seria muuito mais fácil benhê"

"SENHORITAS CULLEN, PODERIAM POR FAVOR PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NA MINHA AULA?!" O professor já veio xingando a gente (N/A: Preguiça de criar nome pro professor chaato)

"Pera aí fessor, to resolvendo um assunto importante com a minha priminha aqui" Nessie como seempre muuito delicada

"Senhorita Cullen"

"QUALÉ!! CUSTA ESPERAR UM POCO? SE TA TÃO IRRITADO ME MANDA PRA DETENÇÃO, NÃO PRECISO DA TUA AULA MESMO"

"Nessie?"

"OOIE?"

"Eu acho que ele vai explodir olha o rosto dele" o rosto dele tava muuuito vermelho, quase roxo

"AGORA JÁ CHEGA, VOCÊS DUAS VÃO SAIR DA MINHA SALA, QUE PETULÂNCIA. MORAM NA MESMA CASA E AINDA INSISTEM PARA CONVERSAR NA MINHA AULA" ixi ele explodiu, e pelo jeito a Nessie também

"O PROFESSORZINHO DE QUINTA, ME POUPE DOS SEUS CHILIQUES DE MULHERZINHA MAU COMIDA, TENHO MAIS O QUE FAZER" olhou pra mim "vem Bonnie, vamos pra bendita detenção"

Fomos pra detenção, mas como aquela droga de período era duplo o que aconteceu? Nós ficamos dois períodos lá, que nem duas retardadas.

Na metade do segundo período me aparece Jake e Will, os dois rindo –provavelmente da merda que fizeram- como dois idiotas.

"O que os dois retardados fazem aqui?" eu perguntei

"Já é costume a gente vir pra cá nesse período, a gente ou fica conversando, ou tirando com a professora, ou dormindo. Aí a gente seeempre acaba aqui. E vocês?" Will explicou a trágica história dos retardados que são os alunos mais exemplares que existem

"A Renesmee se revoltou com o professor"

"Eu não me revoltei, eu tava querendo me intrometer na vida do mais novo casal e aquele professor inútil me interrompeu. Onde já se viu, ficar ME interrompendo, ele queria mesmo um passe pro caixão"

"Nessie, três coisas. Primeiro, TU É A ERRADA DA HISTÓRIA MINA. Segundo, tu não mata nem uma mosca" ela abriu a boca pra retrucar "só se te ser fome"

"O Bonnie?" O Jake perguntou

"O QUE É DOG?"

"Ai calma, estressada" já ia responder mais uma vez e ele continuou "Tu disse três coisas, e só falo duas"

"Ah, é o charme" todos rimos do meu comentário "e além disso, não deu pra pensar em outra coisa"

"Meldeus, vocês duas passam muito tempo juntas, ta até fazendo mal" Jake comentou

"O que tu quer dizer com isso Jacob Black?" PQP não é nem meio dia esse guri já deixo a Nessie irritada

"Nada, só que vocês são muito parecidas"

"E não era pra ser?" eu perguntei "afinal, crescemos juntas, e sempre fomos melhores amigas, era de se esperar que agíssemos iguais em algumas situações"

"Aii, tatatata deu não agüento mais esse bla bla bla" Nessie explodiu "agora Will gatinho, qual a tua situação e intenções com a minha priminha" PQP

"C-C-Como assim?" respirou fundo "Pensei que deveria ser os pais dela a perguntar isso pra mim"

"E é, mas como os pais dela já tão tranquilos eu vo me meter, afinal, sou quase sua cunhada" piscou um olho para mim

**ZEUS EU NÃO MEREÇO ISSO**

"Nessie, deixa q eu me viro com isso ook?" perguntei e ela assentiu com a cabeça "O que ela quer dizer Will, é como a gente ta? Sabe só juntos ou algo mais?"

"Que pergunta é essa? No momento que perguntei se tu queria ser minha, tu se tornou minha" Nessie deu um fungada e se encolheu nos braços do Jake

"Isso quer dizer..." eu queria ouvir com todas as letras

"Quer dizer que tu é a minha namorada, até mais que isso"

Depois de ele ter pronunciado eu fiquei com um sorriso bobo na cara, era tuudo o que eu queria e necessitava ouvir, eu tinha finalmente achado alguém especial para mim, alguém que me protegeria sempre. Eu Bonnie Hale Cullen tinha um namorado, coisa que eu não sabia se realmente ia acontecer um dia.

Vendo meu sorriso de boba apaixonada ele se aproximou para me dar um selinho e sussurrou as três palavras mais lindas do mundo, as que me comprovaram que era sério

"Eu te amo" depois me deu um selinho demorado

"Eu te amo meu gatinhoo" eu disse


	12. Let's Make Music

Capítulo Onze - Let's Make Music

A minha vida, agora, podia se quase se igualar a um conto de fadas, tirando o fato que neste conto só tinha personagens de filmes de terror. Will era um amor comigo, mas foi difícil mamãe aceitá-lo.

"Sério Bonnie, o que eu fiz de errado nessa existência? Eu te criei mal, foi isso?" a rainha do drama –vulgo minha mãe- estava dando outro show "Minha filha com um desses pulguentos! É quase um castigo! Não, é um castigo!

"Mãe não acha que está exagerando um pouquinho?"

"Não! E ainda por cima vou ter de te abraçar a minha linda filhinha, minha única filha e perceber que o cheiro dele está impregnado nela!"  
"Rose, acho que nem é pra tanto drama" meu pai se meteu "olhe pelo lado bom"

"QUAL?"

Ela nunca vai ficar sozinha, afinal, o cachorro está preso a ela pra sempre. Não era isso o que tu mais temia?" COMO ASSIM?

"Emmett..."

"Como assim mãe?" verbalizei meus pensamentos e ela respirou fundo antes de responder

"Tudo bem eu admito, eu sempre tive medo de por causa do que nós somos, você acabasse sozinha" deu um sorriso maligno e eu tremi de medo "ou como seu tio Edward"

"EI!" tio Ed reclamou "Eu não era um solteirão de 100 anos"

"Não imagina" minha mãe disse com sarcasmo "só levou toodo esse tempo para encontrar a pessoa certa"

"É morde-fronhas, tu podia ter experimentado mais" meu pai zoou e todo mundo caiu na gargalhada

"EMMETT!" minha mãe gritou fazendo todos rirem ainda mais

"Desculpe Ursinha" ele disse quase num sussurro

"Tuudo bem, voltando ao assunto principal" eu disse " ou seja, EU"

"A... é" Meu Zeus ¬¬ "ta pode namorar o pulguento, mas eu vou estar sempre de olho" já estava de saída "E vai ter de tomar banho sempre que chegar em casa, e antes de dormir"

"Mãezinha querida" falei o mais meiga possível "que tal deixar um pouco do água pros peixes?"

"Tu me ouviu"

"OK" saí batendo o pé enquanto a família gargalhava da discussão

Nessie e Jake pareciam um daqueles casais apaixonados que chegam a dar nojo e ânsia de vomito. Mas infelizmente tenho de agüentar eles todo dia no almoço, ou seja, eu fico só com meu suquinho e como um bolinho a caminho da sala, BEEEM longe daqueles maníacos.

Bom, hoje era mais um daqueles dias extremamente chatos, estávamos todos na mesa do almoço, Jake e Will com duas bandejas cada, –uma que era pra ser minha e outra que era pra ser da Nessie- eu com meu suquinho e meu bolinho para depois, Nessie com uma maçã –ela só comia maças ovos e doces- e já tava me irritando com toda essa calmaria, queria alguma coisa, alguma emoção.

"Tuuudo bem" quebrei o silêncio "chega"

"Qual o teu problema?" Nessie perguntou

"Eu to entediada... alguém que fazer alguma coisas hoje?"

"Nós não podemos, vamos caçar com todo o povo" Jake falou e Nessie concordou

"Will" olhei com minha cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhas da mudança, que eu sabia que ele não resistia

"Desculpa, mas eu tenho de ir trabalhar" a carinha NÃO funcionou? COMO ASSIM?

"OK agora é oficial, minha vida é entediante" dito isso os três começaram a rir histericamente da minha cara "Que foi?"

"A tua vida é entediante? Dês de quando?" Will retrucou

"Dês de AGORA!" eu respondi teimosa

"Então quer dizer que eu sou entediante Bonnie?" ele disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas e aproximando seu rosto do meu

"Na-a-o" PQP eu tinha que gaguejar justo agora? "Você está longe de ser entediante"

"Acho bom" estávamos muuito próximos nossos lábios a centímetros "muito bom" ele sussurrou, e quando estávamos prestes a se tocar...

"Ta, eu não to a fim de ver a pegação melosa de vocês dois" Nessie disse suuuper educada" Eu ainda quero almoçar

"Olha quem fala Renesmee! Fica se agarrando com o Jake em cada canto, eu também gosto de almoçar" eu retruquei

"Até parece, eu sou uma santa" ela falou fazendo uma aréola com o dedo

"Aham Claudia, senta lá" eu cortei ela

"Bó, amor eu não deixava assim" Jacob adooora botar mais fogo na lenha

"Jake nem se mete, ela que tem de arranjar outra coisa pra fazer" eu falei

"Que tal isso" ela disse, puxou o Jake pelo pescoço e começou a pegação

"Então ta" e fiz o mesmo

E agora? Bom eu estou sozinha em casa, pois todo mundo foi caçar e eu como a única humana retardada da história, fiquei em casa no vácuo, vegetando. Bem não literalmente, pois não tem como eu vegetar no vácuo, afinal o vácuo é o nada, e para se vegetar tem que estar em algum lugar...

**ZEUS EU JÁ TO FICANDO LOUQINHA**

Ta deu de surto. Já podia ver as minhas raízes furando o chão do meu quarto e se prendendo a casa, aí sim eu ia ser um vegetal, não ia tar no vácuo.

Eu precisava de alguma coisa pra fazer, urgentemente, antes que eu surtasse de vez de taaanto tédio, o que iria acontecer de pior do que o surto dali de cima? Eu provavelmente teria um derrame se continuasse a olhar pro meu dever de matemática, ia ser o derrame mais tosco da história do mundo.

Foi quando algo que parecido com uma daquelas lâmpadas de desenho animado surgiu na minha cabeça, iluminando o meu amado violão e aí eu já tinha arranjado –finalmente- o que fazer.

"Sabe no que eu tava pensando?" estávamos todos no meu quarto e Nessie perguntou

"Não, me chamo Edward por acaso?" perguntei olhando para ela com cara de deboche

"Hahahaha, como tu é hilária"

"Tatatata, deu vocês duas" Jake interrompeu logo na melhor parte, a que EU ia cortar essa sem noção "O que você tava pensando Nessie?"

"Que tal nós formarmos uma banda?"

"COMO?" nós três perguntamos –gritamos- juntos

"Ta o santa inteligência" eu disse "digamos que a gente faça isso, quem canta? Quem toca o que? Nome? E todos os outros talz"

"Isso é obvio e eu acho que era desnecessário explicar, principalmente pra ti..."

"NÃO ENROLA MINA"

"Ai ta estressada" eu fechei meu punho "Tu canta" ela disse e fechou os olhos

"COMO ASSIM?"

"E toca guitarra, o Jake aprende bateria, eu sei que o Will toca baixo e eu fico com o teclado" ela continuou como se eu nem tivesse gritado

"Até que não é uma má idéia" Will falou

"Como? É sim!"

"Não era tu que tava reclamando que não tinha o que fazer e que tava entediada?" Touché "então isso é algo para fazer"

"Vocês são todos loucos. Nem música a gente tem!"

"Bonnie, eu sei que tu tem um caderno lotaaado de múscias, e elas são muito boas, podemos usar" Nessie retrucou

"NÃO" me exaltei e eles olharam para mim "são pessoais" falei baixinho

"E daí, zilhões de músicas de cantores são pessoais e eles cantam igual" belo argumento do Will, que legal meu próprio namorado contra mim, isso é o pior

"Ta tudo bem" eu exclamei revoltada "Porque eu sempre cedo?"

"Porque tu é minoria" Jake falou tirando com a minha cara

"E tu Will, nem para ficar do meu lado tu presta, namorado imprestável é fo**"

"Calma amor," AIII QUE CUTE ELE ME CHAMOU DE AMOR *-* "é que a idéia é boa, e tu canta tri bem que eu já ouvi"

"Ta mas fique sabendo que eu to fazendo isso por vocês"

"Aiii que lindo, ela nos ama" adivinha quem foi a retardada que falou isso "ABRAÇO GRUPAL!"

"NÃÃÃÃO" e foi assim que eu morri esmagada, ou não

Jake ia todo dia até a escola de música onde Will dava aulas de baixo, aprender a tocar bateria, e eu tive que ir atrás de uma guitarra, e a que eu achei era liinda –rosa como sempre-, o baixo do Will era preto tradicional, a bateria do Jake era toda prata e transparente e o teclado da Nessie era roxo, tipo BEEEM roxo.

Nós ensaiávamos todo santo dia, mas como a gente era péssimos, Vovó resolveu montar uma sala a prova de sons para podermos ensaiar. Bom e lá fomos nós, íamos _tentar_ –ênfase no tentar- montar uma banda. Mas escute o que eu digo... não eras.

Bom, ignore o que eu disse, com o tempo nós realmente melhoramos, não o suficiente para tocarmos em publico, mas para não ficarmos com os ouvidos doendo. Infelizmente Jake só sabia tocar uma música minha, aí não ajudava muito as coisas.

"Tuudo bem Jake, você tem que acertar essa, afinal temos platéia hoje" Nessie falo

"Ba que platéia, a nossa família não é bem uma platéia" eu disse

"NÓS OUVIMOS ISSO BONNIE" todos gritaram da sala

"ERA PRA OUVIR" gritei de volta "vamos antes que seja o meu fim" e lá fomos nós, íamos cantar uma das minhas favoritas, que eu escrevi durante o tédio de segunda feira na aula, eu cantava e o resto fazia o backing vocal.

(link seguro: http:/www./audio/jPHstZN0/Skye_Sweetnam_-_Billy_?s=1 )

Acordo cansada As manhãs de segunda-feira são um saco É muito cedo para pegar o ônibus Por que se conformar, sem brigar? Papai, papai não Eu não quero ir à escola!

Eu não preciso de ler Billy Shakespeare Conhecer Julieta ou Napoleão Sinta pelo menos uma vez como é ser rebelde agora Eu quero me libertar, vamos lá

Os professores nos tratam como se fossemos clones "Sente-se direito, tire seus fones de ouvido" Eu não os culpo Eles são pagos Dinheiro, dinheiro whoo! Muito dinheiro, dinheiro whoo!

Eu não preciso de ler Billy Shakespeare Conhecer Julieta ou Napoleão Sinta pelo menos uma vez como é ser rebelde agora Eu quero me libertar, vamos lá

Saia, saia, saia, saia whoo! Saia, saia, saia, saia whoo! "Cabular, ou não cabular, eis a questão" Saia, saia, saia, saia Saia, saia, saia, saia Saia, saia, saia, saia

Sinta pelo menos uma vez como é ser rebelde agora Eu quero me libertar, vamos lá

Quando terminamos a nossa 'platéia' nos aplaudiu em pé, mentira, eles já estavam de pé

"AEAEAEAE foi muuito bom, obvio a música é da minha filha e é ela que canta" Zeus ajude

"Neem pensar, foi a minha garotinha no teclado" Tio Ed retrucou

"TATATATA DEU!" mamãe sempre educada gritou " As duas estavam maravilhosas, mas vamos a pergunta que não quer calar" que merda " qual o nome da banda?"

Ta e agora? Nós não temos um nome


	13. A Little Problem

Capítulo Doze - A Little Problem

É legal, nós não temos um nome

"É... bom... não tínhamos pensado nisso" Nessie respondeu "nos focamos primeiro em aprender a tocar e talz"

"Então pensem e avisem, quero fazer camisetas para vocês... não vou fazer um guarda roupa inteiro" Tia Alice falou animada e se virou pro resto da trupe "E para nós camisetas de fãs *-*"

"Medo" todos falaram ao mesmo tempo

Voltamos a ensaiar, ficamos nessa a tarde toda.

Mas tarde os meninos foram embora e eu estava jogada na cama da Nessie conversando enquanto a pulga tomava banho

"Aii eu nem tenho uma boa idéia pra nomes, e isso ta me matando" ela gritou histérica do banheiro

"Te acalma guria, não temos obrigação nenhuma de decidir isso para amanhã, mas e aí, como vai as coisas com o Jacóbicha?"

"BONNIE" ela apareceu vermelha enrolada na toalha

"Ai nem posso mais tirar com a cara dele"

"Vou falar pra tia Rose que tu ta repetindo as coisas ridículas que teu pai te fala"

"Ai que medinho" olhei com cara de deboche "ta ignora o apelido hunf, ta responde a pergunta Nessie"

"Como tu é hilária, um dia ainda me mata" disse rindo e depois o sorriso virou uma careta emburrada "não"

"Zeus ilumine essa criança que não sabe o que fala" falei olhando pro teto

"Se tu para de palhaçada eu te conto" disse mal humorada

"Se tu para de fazer palhaçada das minhas palhaçadas eu paro e escuto" retruquei

"Aff" foi em direção ao closet para se trocar "ta tudo nas mil maravilhas, casalzinho fofo S2S2S2 e isso me irrita, afinal, cadê toda aquela aventura que tinha no início, ou toda aquela paixão das primeiras semanas, agora é só 'amor faz isso', 'amor eu te amo', 'amor vamos sair', cansa" voltou e se jogou do meu lado

"Renesmee Cullen tenho algo para te dizer" ela se apoiou nos braços e me olhou "teu namoro caiu na rotina HEHE" disse sorrindo debochada

"Isso até eu já percebi, eu quero é sair disso"

"Inventa alguma coisa pô, sei lá, faz alguma coisa diferente, ou até algo que vocês faziam no início de tudo"

"É quem sabe..."

A semana passou, enquanto eu e Will pensávamos em um nome para a bendita banda, Nessie tentava salvar o relacionamento dela com o dog. O problema era: que nome dar para uma banda tão esquisita como a nossa? Tipo, dois lobos, uma híbrida e uma humana.

É eu sei, eu sou a sem graça da história... Mamãe eu quero ser vampira hehe.

Eu inventei cada nome esquisito que qualquer um duvidaria da minha sanidade mental, como 'hilohu' ou 'hlh' e até 'oi'. Sim eu queria que o nome da banda fosse oi, mas o Will não deixou -cry.

Nessie foi no parque com o Jake, foram fazer uma visita a La Push, foram fazer uma caminhada, foram ver um filme no cinema, fizeram de TUDO... e ta na mesma hunf. Eu já disse pra aquela guria, ela tem que pegar e agarrar ele de jeito e BAM... acabo a rotina, mas quem disse que ela me escuta. O legal é que a gente tem que sair de casa pra poder discutir coisas sobre a nossa relação com nossos namorados, porque não existe pais mais ciumentos que Edward e Emmett Cullen - ou uma mãe tão chata e neurótica como Rosalie Hale.

E ainda por cima, era EU que tinha que ter as idéias, por que parece que a guria não sabe pensar sozinha, aí quem tem que gastar neurônios? Euzinha aqui, por que aposto que aquela híbrida desgramada não deve gastar nem a metade de neurônios que eu gasto, primeiro por ela nem pensar tanto assim, e segundo por ela ser meio vampira, e vampiros não mudam, ou seja, não gastam neurônios. Aposto que meu pai tinha um estoque limitado e gastou todos os seus neurônios antes de virar vampiro, de boa, uma pessoa normal não seria desse jeito tão, tão... nem tem definição pra o que ele é. AI QUE HORROR, to detonando com o meu próprio pai, o que a Renesmee faz comigo é algo, ela me deixa irritada e eu fico pensando merda ¬¬

"Paizinho lindo" disse com carinha de anjo entrando no quarto

"Bonnie o que tu aprontou dessa vez?" ele disse saindo do closet

"Porque eu sempre tenho que ter feito alguma coisa pra vir falar contigo?"

"Por que sempre que tu vem com esse 'paizinho lindo' ou tu fez alguma coisa, ou vai fazer" BINGO

"Eu só queria pedir desculpa" ele mudou a expressão pra surpreso

"Ã... então ta, mas especificamente porque de tu tar de desculpando?"

"Por que a Renesmee não sabe resolver os problemas dela sozinha, aí vem recorrer a mim, que fico irritada, e aí penso merdas, e ofendo qualquer um. E dessa vez foi tu, AI PAIZINHO DESCULPA TU NÃO É BURRO E TU TEM NEURÔNIOS SIM OK" e abracei ele

**Emmett POV (breve****)**

Então ta né

**Bonnie POV**

Ele ficou com uma expressão de 'WTF' e eu sai saltitando do quarto -momento Alice on- até o quarto da Nessie.

"Nessie estou aqui para avisar que não vou mais pensar em planos para melhorar sua... OMG" parei na hora c-h-o-c-a-d-a tava os dois se comendo na cama da guria -não literalmente, AI VOCÊS ME ENTENDERAM "Q BUCETA É ESSA AQUI?" os dois caíram da cama e me olharam assustados

"Puta que pariu, precisava gritar desse jeito" Jacó-não-tão-bicha disse

"Sim, quem sabe alguém nessa casa crie juízo e perceba que vocês estavam quase se engolindo aqui dentro e o pior EU TIVE QUE VER TUDO ECA ECA ECA EEEEW" eu dava pulinhos e esfregava minhas mãos em meus braços como se eu estivesse suja "cadê o tio Ed. Pra cuidar de vocês dois? Se iam se agarrar, trancassem a porta. Eu sou uma criança inocente AAA" eles seguravam pra não rir

"Bonnie tu uma criança inocente? ATÉ PARECE!" Nessie comentou e os dois riram histericamente "Sabe, geralmente se bate antes de entrar no quarto de alguém" ela disse com dificuldade

"É imagina se a cena fosse outra" Jacó-não-tão-bicha ria loucamente da minha cara

"Ba, ótimos amigos que vocês são, ficam rindo e tirando com a minha cara" disse indignada "não curto mais vocês"

"Simples, tu faz o mesmo com a gente" Nessie falou "mas o que tu queria além de dar esse ataque?"

"Sabe que eu nem lembro mais" bati a mão na testa "quando lembrar mando uma mensagem avisando que to vindo pra cá" pisquei um olho e saí do quarto.

De boa, totalmente desnecessário eu ter visto aquela cena EEEW, a última coisa que eu gostaria de ver era a minha prima se pegando com o namorado dela. Espero não ficar traumatizada, onde ta o tio Ed quando eles se agarram? BÓ imagina se ele pega eles, ou quando eles lembrarem ele ver tudo, eu fujo de casa nesse dia hehe. Falando no tio Ed, cadê o resto da família Cullen?

Desci e não encontrei ninguém, eu virei a casa, olhei em todos os cantos, embaixo de todas as camas -menos a da Nessie- e nada. Fui até o meu quarto procurar algum bilhete, olhei meu celular procurando alguma mensagem, ligação, e nada.

**QUALÉ! **

Onde os Cullens se meteram? Liguei para o celular de cada um -olha que mão- e todos estão desligados, me irritei e peguei meu carro e fui a todos os lugares onde eles possivelmente estariam e não achei ninguém. Eles não teriam ido caçar sem avisar, fui até a escola de música onde Will dava aula, se não achava minha família eu pelo menos ia ver meu namorado, E NÃO, não vou me agarrar a ele e bancar a Renesmee e o Jacob. Sou uma pessoa muito santa, nunca fiz nada -até parece- ta quem sabe uma coisinha ou outra.

TA BOM, eu era bem pegadora na outra cidade, mas agora eu mudei, sou uma santa criatura, que pertence a uma só pessoa, e não fica por aí se agarrando com ela.

Estacionei o carro e fiquei esperando meu gatinho, que demorou mais uma hora, e o que eu fiz? Fiquei jogando no meu celular, só que a bateria do bendito acabou 15 minutos depois de eu estacionar. É eu sou me fod*. Quando ele FINALMENTE apareceu me abraçou, girou, e me dei um beijo bem digno de cinema, como se a gente nem se visse a anos, e não a alguma horas.

"Meu Zeus quanto dengo" eu disse apertando as bochechas dele *-*

"É que eu sou louco por ti, e só de pensar em ficar longe dói" disse com uma carinha de bebe

"Ai meu amorzinho, eu NUNCA vou me afastar de ti" sorri largamente com o pensamento que tive, ele era minha luz

"O que é isso?" ele sussurrou curioso e eu sorri novamente e respondi

"Isto é um sorriso, quer dizer que estou feliz" e ele falou sorrindo junto

"Eu sei que é um sorriso, mas por que está feliz?" e com um sorriso maior ainda eu disse

"Porque te tenho comigo, você é meu _pingo de luz_" o rosto dele parece que se iluminou

"Então eu estou honrado em ser seu 'pingo de luz'"

Depois de uma tarde perfeita e maravilhosa com o meu gatinho, onde nós fomos ao parque e ficamos lá falando bobagens e rindo da cara de apaixonado de nós mesmos, fomos para cosa onde estavam todos lá

"Aleluia apareceram, procurei vocês por um tempão" disse entrando

"Bom fomos providenciar uma novidade" Tia Alice disse muuuito feliz

"E qual é?"

"Eu vou ser mãe" ela disse pulando


End file.
